


A Warm Hand To Hold

by BubbyWritesStuff, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable Catra (She-Ra), Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra likes sleeping in, Catradora is CANON, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Handholding, Love, Nature, Post-Canon, Stroking, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Lately, Adora has noticed Catra loves to hold her hand. It's quite adorable, actually. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	A Warm Hand To Hold

Ever since Catra had started living in Brightmoon, it was apparent she had become addicted to sleeping on such comfy beds. While Adora was glad her girlfriend was comfortable and relaxed in her new home, she had hated it when she slept in.

Catra had never been punctual. Even back during their days in the horde, Catra would sleep in. It had been a habit of Adora to cover for Catra when she missed her training sessions. She'd picked it up again now, especially when Glimmer called morning meetings of the Princess Alliance and Adora had to excuse Catra's absence.

Such was the case today, as Adora was making her way to the meeting hall, no Catra in sight. When Adora had woken up that morning, Catra had been fast asleep at her side, purring and snoring happily, lost in some pleasant dream. Adora had thought about waking her... but she didn't want to disturb her lover.

After all, if Catra was having a pleasant dream instead of one of the many, many nightmares she'd endured due to her trauma from being controlled by Horde Prime, she deserved to enjoy it. Though, Adora was groaning internally that she'd have to make another excuse.

Sure, Glimmer was fine with it, and so was everyone else, but Adora... well she wasn't. There was some part of her, probably left over from her cadet days, that wanted Catra to follow the rules and protocol, even though neither of them ever really had been a stickler for rules.

As Adora was making her way down towards the room, writing the excuse she'd have to give inside her head, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Adora!"

The blonde turned to see Catra running towards her down the hall. "Catra? Wow, you certainly picked a day to sleep in,"

"Ugh yeah sorry," she groaned. Catra yawned loudly then got a hold of the blonde's hand. Adora stared as Catra firmly held her hand, interlocking her fingers. The fur on Catra's hands gently brushed against Adora's skin, Catra just standing there and holding Adora's hand for a few moments.

She looked away, a little embarrassed. "Sorry... I just really needed to hold your hand."

That was another thing Catra had loved doing lately. She'd always love to just hold Adora's hand, to remind herself that Adora was here and she wasn't going to leave her again, a promise that Adora was more than happy to keep to the woman she loved.

Adora blushed and smiled. She then reached over and scratched softly behind Catra's fuzzy ears with her free hand, making Catra purry happily. She adored doing that to her, knowing that the tufts of hair behind Catra's ears were some of her most sensitive regions.

"You like that don't you," Adora replied with a grin.

Catra blushed, purring more and nodding profusely.. "Oh yeah, don't' stop," she whispered. "Shit, I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that."

Adora giggled. "Nuh-uh, I'm not covering for you if you're late to another morning meeting."

"It will be your fault, I'll tell Sparkles." Catra purred then stretched up a bit, in an attempt to seem less sleepy.

As they kept heading down the corridor to the briefing room, Catra kept holding her girlfriend's hand softly, not letting go even for an instant. She clung on tightly, her hand glued to Adora's. Adora just smiled lovingly. She was the only person who Catra would ever admit to being cute to.

Even when they reached the room and sat at their rightful places, Catra didn't let go of Adora's hand. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand a little absentmindedly. Sure, she tried to hide her hands, but it was clear to everyone what she was doing.

Adora didn't mind at all. Adora'sAll this time Catra had been denying her feelings for her, wanting nothing to do with her. Now Catra didn't want to leave Adora's side, not even for a second. If she wanted to hold her hand, she could hold it for as long as she wanted.

The meeting was rather mundane, but Adora didn't really bother much. Glimmer didn't really ask for her reports on anything. All Adora cared about was the soft smile on Catra's face. It was definitely a nice change, and it warmed her heart to see her like that.

At some point, Catra yawned, her eyes glued to her girlfriend's hand. She was getting a little bored and Adora decided to do something to cheer her up. Reaching over, Adora let go for a moment to give Catra another scratch behind the ears.

After a second, Catra started to purr, leaning into Adora's hand.

From the other side of the table, Netossa whispered to her lover, Spinnerlla. "Should I go get the spray bottle again ?"

Her wife giggled. "I don't think there will be any need, dearest."

"It's funny though." Netossa smiled, kissing her wife's cheek.

When the meeting was over, Catra yanked Adora by the arm, leading her out of the room. She hated to be cooped up in one place for too long. Besides, now that they were both free, she wanted to have Adora to herself as long as she possibly could.

"Hey, where are we going?" Adora wondered, giggling.

"You'll see." Catra smiled, leading Adora through the halls of the castle. Adora smiled, willingly following Catra to wherever she wanted her to go. No matter if it was through a raging storm, a freezing blizzard or molten lava spewing from a volcano, she would always follow her.

But today, Catra wasn't going to take her anywhere that exotic. Instead, she rushed out of the castle, to the woods outside of Brightmoon, a gentle breeze brushing through the treetops. Catra lead her to a small clearing in the forest, and sat in the grass.

Adora took a moment to admire the serenity of the clearing. She'd never been here before.

"Pretty chill, huh," Catra replied. "I found it while out on a run with Melog a while ago." She patted the spot of grass in front of her, encouraging Adora to sit down.

The blonde did so, feeling Catra immediately take both her hands. She looked into her eyes, sighing happily and gazing at her affectionately.

"Those briefings are such a bore..." Catra purred, pulling Adora close to her.

Adora sighed, feeling her forehead touch Catra's. No meetings, no battles, nothing else mattered now. They only had each other and the bliss of nature that surrounded them.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Catra purred, her tail wrapped around Adora's leg.

xXx

**Author's Note:** A cute little thing to end the week, courtesy of me and my friend Bubby :3. If you hang out on some of the discord servers I'm on, you'll probably know Bubby very well hehe. Okay, so I must admit, the plan to put new Catradora fics out every day hasn't gone as well as I would have liked. Got a wee bit distracted and procrastinated a bit. But... I really do want to try my best.

Anyway, see you next fanfic!


End file.
